legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Makuta Teridax
Teridax, otherwise known as Makuta is the main antagonist of the BIONICLE series. He was created by the Great Spirit, Mata Nui, the massive godly being who both protected and ruled the universe. He and his species were created to maintain order and create rahi beasts to inhabit the Bionicle universe, but Teridax grew jealous of him and poisoned him, putting him into a deep sleep in order to prevent Mata Nui's interference in his plans. The makuta evolved past the need for organic components becoming sentient clouds in mechanical bodies. History Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Gallery MakutaTeridax.png makutateridax8.png|Makuta Teridax in his ghost form. After his body is destroyed in battle, Makuta Teridax is powerful enough to use his spiritual energy to manifest himself into a ghost form within the physical realm. makutateridax7.png|The illusion copies created by Makuta Teridax. makutateridax5.png|Teridax in his ghost form uses his shadow hand to absorb his machine opponents to make a new body. makutateridax3.jpg|Teridax using his weapon The Staff of Shadows. makutateridax9.png|Makuta Teridax in his ghost form 2 makutateridax10.png makutateridax11.png MakutaTeridax12.png|Makuta Teridax laughing at his enemy. MakutaTeridax13.png makutateridax14.png|Makuta Teridax bringing an enemy in temptation to join him. MakutaTeridax18.png|Makuta Teridax in his physical body using his shadow hand technique to absorb his machine enemies. MakutaTeridax17.png|Makuta Teridax in his physical body grabbing a machine foe with his shadow hand and pulling them into his dark dimensional body to be absorbed into his body. makutateridax19.png|Makuta telepathically taunts his enemies with fear-induced illusions. makutateridax20.png MakutaTeridax15.png|"Then accept your doom!" makutateridax21.png MakutaTeridax22.png MakutaTeridax25.png|Shadow Veil! Makuta Teridax creates a barrier out of his darkness element to protect him and The Scaldaria Empire members from attacks. MakutaTeridax26.png|Makuta telepathically taunting 2 MakutaTeridax27.png|Makuta Teridax bringing out a powerful attack. MakutaTeridax28.png|Makuta Teridax using teleportation. MakutaTeridax29.png|Makuta Teridax casting Quick Healing to mend his and The Scaldaria Empire members injuries whether they are in need of medical treatment or in battle. MakutaTeridax30.png|Makuta Teridax hidden within the shadows. MakutaTeridax31.png MakutaTeridax32.png makutateridax33.png makutateridax22.jpg makutateridax23.jpg MakutaLeaving.jpg|Makuta Teridax having taken over Mata-Nui's body. Category:Characters that hail from the Bionicle Universe Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Dark Lords Category:Traitors Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Masked Characters Category:Flyers Category:Teleporters Category:Immortals Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Magic Users Category:Master Manipulator Category:Possessors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurpers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Slanderers Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Elementals Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Summoners Category:Staff Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Shape Shifters Category:Psychics Category:Medics Category:Torturers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Genius Category:Absorbers Category:Sibling Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Gods Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Deities Category:Narcissist Category:Strategists Category:Energy beings Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fallen Hero Category:Devils Category:New Nightmare Forces Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Abyssals Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Nazis Category:Hell Councils Category:Cheaters Category:Third in Command Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lee Tockar Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Bean Category:Envious Characters Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Archenemies Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Characters hailing from the LEGO Universe Category:Lego Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Ash Ketchum's Archenemies Category:Ragna the Bloodedge's Archenemies Category:Jin Kisaragi's Archenemies Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderers Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Poisoners Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Enemies of Shenron Category:Dark Legacy Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Enemies of Duterte Freedom Force Category:Giygaxian Pantheon Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daisuke Gori Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters